rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Emma Marie Genic
NOTE: This article has many planned updates. Emma Marie Genic (Luxon-Genic-Blakan-Bloikon-Cross-Aerendyl) is the daughter of Holly J. Blakan and Shaun Luxon. She is Pidog Genic's step-daughter/adopted daughter. She is the widow of Joe Bloikon, and the ex-wife of Filis Aerendyl. She was a Princess of Al Kharid for 10 years and a Princess of Pollnivneach for 5 years until the Genic Family 'died'. When she was 16-17, she was a Princess of Falador, Princess of Lumbridge, and Princess of Al Kharid during the course of the Commonwealth of Gielinor era before becoming Duchess of Al Kharid at the age of 17 upon her uncle, Ulrich Cross, becoming King of Falador. Ulrich was later thought to be dead, so as a result, Emma took over his kingdom in the desert and then merged with Lumbridge, but then her husband died as a result of leukemia. She and King Filis got a marriage of convenience to allow them both to be monarchs. But a little over a couple years later, Filis separated from Emma. Soon after, Emma stepped down and gave the throne of Pollnivneach, the only remaining city in the kingdom, to her sister, Duchess Taylor of Pollnivneach. She moved back to her old home from before she was royal with her son, Blake. She is a musician, and she was a Sorcery student at the Southern Academy of Magicks until it closed. She is also a good cook. With Joe, she had a son named Blake, who is now 6 years old, and a daughter named Elizabeth, who eventually wandered into the desert and died. She also has an unofficially adopted son named Jack. She is played by Howdia. Family Emma was born as a Luxon. When her step-father, Pidog Genic, adopted her, she became a Genic. Her mother was a Blakan. She was a Blakan again due to her parents breaking off from the Genic Family. She is now a Bloikon due to her marriage with Joe Bloikon. Here is Emma's family tree, which shows people in the Blakan Family, the Genic Family, some of the Bloikon Family, and her real father. John Genic = Valerie Genic | | __________________________________ | | Howdia Blakan I = Holly Jeanette Maki Blakan Sapp Genic = Path O. Genic = Krystal Genic Lee Genic | | | | | | __________________________________________ ____________________________________________________ ____________ | | | | | | | | Unnamed Wife = Howdia Blakan II Robert Blakan Shaun Luxon = Holly Jeanette Blakan¹ Raldur Bloikon = Kelly Bloikon H.J.B.¹ = Pidog Blakan Taronya "Onya" Genic Dillon Genic Cicca Genic Aeron Genic | | | | | | | ______________ ___________ __________ ______________________________________________________________ | | | | | | | | Justin Blakan = Ms. Leech Emma Marie Blakan Bloikon = Joe Bloikon Zach Blakan Taylor Blakan Jacob Blakan Susan Blakan James Poleroze | | | | _____________________________ _________________ | | | | Alec Blakan Albeit Blakan Mikayla Leech Unborn child ¹. Holly J. Blakan married both Shaun Luxon and Pidog Blakan, but the marriage between Holly and Pidog couldn't be shown because Joe Bloikon's parents needed to be shown. Titles Emma has had many titles from being royal. Here is a list of them and when she had them. *Princess of Al Kharid: Age 3-12 and age 17 *Princess of Pollnivneach: Age 8-12 *Princess of Falador: Age 16-17 *Princess of Lumbridge: Age 17 *Duchess of Al Kharid: Age 17-18 *Grand Duchess of Northern Kharidia: Age 18 *Queen of Kharidia: Age 18-21 History Here is the history of Emma Marie Genic. Early Life Emma Marie Blakan Bloikon was born as Emma Marie Luxon in the dining room of Blakan Castle, a castle that many of her ancestors lived in that is accessed through various portals. At the time, the castle was accessed through a portal in Rimmington. Her mother, Holly J. Blakan, is a Canic-Varrockian, and her father, Shaun Luxon, was a Canic human. Her father was executed before she was born, so her mother was left to raise her by herself. The first year of her life, she was traveling all over the place while her mother was looking for a permanent home. When she was one year old, her mother met Pidog Genic and fell in love with him. Her mother ended up marrying Pidog. When she was two years old, her step-father adopted her. His last name was added to her last name, changing her name to Emma Marie Luxon-Genic. She gained many brothers and sisters from her mother's marriage with Pidog Genic, many being adopted, and a few being biological. Becoming Royalty Soon after she turned three years old, her family became the royal family of Al Kharid, so she became Princess Emma Marie Luxon-Genic of Al Kharid. She also became friends with Kenny Lysander, a mercenary for the family who loves kids. Her mother began teaching her things, like music, cooking, and other things. The Kidnapping Incident On Kenny's birthday, Kenny's evil twin came to Blakan Castle, pretending to be Kenny, and asked if he could take three year old Emma to his birthday party. He ended up taking Emma to Draynor Manor and tying her to Count Draynor's coffin, so when Kenny found out, he came to her rescue, and there was a lot of fighting between him and his brother. Emma's magic necklace protected her from getting hurt. Holly, Kenny, and Emma went to Al Kharid, where some of the Genic soldiers were guarding, including a mercenary named Saric. Kenny began telling Holly about how to tell apart him from his evil twin brother. While he was doing that, Saric got shot somehow. He almost died, and Path thought that he did die. Holly was distracted with her conversation with Kenny, so when Path called over Holly to help, she didn't hear him. Path charged her with "assisted attempted murder," and punished her by not allowing her to be alone with Emma, because even though Holly loves Emma more than anything, Path thought that Holly would carelessly leave Emma behind somewhere. Holly felt that having her freedom with Emma taken away from her was unfair, so she ran off with Emma. Path sent his soldiers and mercenaries to hunt for Holly and Emma and return them to Al Kharid. Holly finally returned to Al Kharid with Emma. But then she and Saric almost got into a fight, so Path fired Saric. Growing Up Emma began going through her childhood over the years. She began using tools that are for adults, and she got smarter. Her First Knife Soon after Emma turned 5, Holly went to Blakan Castle to train. She had Kenny babysit Emma while she was training. Emma and Kenny went to Falador Park and had a picnic. As a late birthday present, Kenny gave Emma his combat knife. It is what she cuts food with to this day. Teaching Music To Her Sisters One day, while Holly was hanging out with Verde, Emma hung out with her sisters and Ana, her Uncle Dillon's fiance. Emma decided to teach music to her sisters. They decided to start a musical band called the Genic Sisters, but they never got to do that, since Susan went missing. Danger On Emma's 7th year, she got into a little bit of danger. This included an attack from Aztarwyn Jr., and the Lumbridgian War. Attack from Aztarwyn Jr. On her 7th birthday, while she and her mother were in Al Kharid, Aztarwyn Jr. was walking around Al Kharid, and then he casted a fireball at Emma. Holly grabbed her and saved her from it. Because of this, Holly sent a letter to Head Professor Dradel of the Southern Academy of Magicks, the school that she plans to send Emma to, asking if he can keep her children safe there. He approved, so Holly took Emma and her siblings there. Lumbridgian War Later on the day that Holly took her children to the Southern Academy of Magicks, she found a declaration of war from Lumbridge. She was glad that her children, including Emma, were taken to the Southern Academy of Magicks. Back to Al Kharid Emma went back to Al Kharid after Duke Johnathan Altus' suicide. She legally changed her name from Emma Marie Luxon-Genic to Emma Marie Genic, since Pidog adopted her a long time ago. Becoming a Young Woman Emma began moving on to becoming a young woman. She began learning magic, and she got her first boyfriend. Becoming a Mage When Emma turned 8, her mother decided that it was time to send her to the Southern Academy of Magicks to study Sorcery. At the Southern Academy of Magicks, Emma showed Head Professor Dradel her magical abilities, which turned out to be very well. She was paired up with Professor Phasmus as an apprentice for Sorcery. She did excellent and skipped a few lessons, and she is now on her way to being a master mage. Her First Boyfriend One day, when Emma was 10, she decided to have a little street performance infront of the castle. A 6 year old boy named Joseph "Joe" Bloikon saw her street performance, and he was impressed by her music and beauty. He and Emma introduced themselves to each other. Joe had to go to his first session with a knight named Sir Hilos Bastion as a page. After the session, he saw Emma again and then she asked him out (Yes, she was a cougar), because she thought that he's cute. He accepted. Her First Date Emma got her mother to give her a key to her school house west of Varrock by telling her that she was going to study there. She actually wanted it as a place for her first date with Joe. She and Joe went there and then had a meal together that she packed, and then they worked together to write a patriotic song as something to propose to Path as a possible national anthem. Academy Closing Eventually, when the Southern Academy of Magicks got to having low attendance, it closed down. Emma contacted Professor Phasmus to see if she can still get magic lessons, which she was able to, but she never got to having them. New Outfit After having the same outfit for most of her life, her mother finally got her a new outfit. It had a blue dress and sandals. She also got a staff. Once, when she ran off to Varrock for a day, she visited Corin's Wonder Emporium, where Corin gave her a witch hat to wear. Aunt Marie One day, in Al Kharid, Emma and her adopted brother, Toshiro, met an 11 year old girl named Marie. Emma and Toshiro found out that Marie was a daughter of Path O. Genic, making her their aunt. Eventually, Toshiro and Marie ended up hooking up. Toshiro told Emma through commorb, and then Emma went to the Al Kharid Palace and told Path. Toshiro and Marie began running away. Eventually, they came to in-front of the palace. Path then decided to punish Toshiro with either having his tongue cut off, his hand cut off, or being banished from the kingdom. Toshiro chose being banished from the kingdom. Breaking Off from the Genic Family The Genic Family 'died' when she was 13. Because of this, she moved to her parents' mansion north of Camelot. Her parents broke off from the Genic Family and became a new Blakan Family that works for Zenthos Daemor. She became Emma Marie Blakan. Living in Yanille At about the time that Emma turned 14, she moved to Yanille to continue her magic studies, living with her uncle at Blakan Castle. While there, she befriended the king, Alexander Aerendyl, and met the prince, Filis Aerendyl (Who would later become Emma's husband in a political marriage). But not too long after moving there, she moved back to Camelot to keep her mother company. Becoming a Woman At the age of 14, Emma became a woman with her marriage with Joe Bloikon. Events Leading Up to the Marriage A few events happened before Emma and Joe got married. They mostly involved Jacob's conflict with Joe. Music with Jacob One day, while Emma and Jacob were at the mansion, she played some music on the guitar for him, but she was playing the love songs that she sang for Joe. Jacob got mad because he felt like Emma was comparing him to Joe. It is assumed that this is when he began hating Joe and attacking him on sight. Jacob Running Away One day, Holly J. and Jacob were going to discuss his future, since he was now 11. Emma and her boyfriend, Joe Bloikon, were coming over that day. Joe and Emma entered the dining room of the mansion and told Holly J. that they were wanting to get married, which shocked Holly J. When Jacob came into the room and saw Joe, he started trying to attack him. Emma and Joe went upstairs into her room and locked the door to hide from him. Joe began stripping for Emma because she wanted to see him naked. When he was wearing nothing but his underwear, Jacob broke the lock and got into the room and tackled Joe and Emma. He teleported them and him outside because he wanted to fight Joe. He kept trying to beat up Joe, knocking down and hurting Emma in the process. Holly J. kept trying to break up the fight, but Jacob continued trying to hurt Joe. Eventually, Holly J. decided to allow for Joe and Emma to get married so they can protect each other from Jacob, and to get away from him. Holly J. told them to teleport to Yanille, so when they got away from Jacob, and Holly J. successfully grabbed him, they teleported. Jacob was upset that Joe and Emma were planning to get married, so he disowned himself and ran away. Search for Holly J. and Meeting Aztarwyn Joe and Jacob's Fight at the Market Wedding with Joe Bloikon Blake Pregnancy Near Death by Aztarwyn Giving Birth Raising Blake Jack Royalty Commonwealth of Gielinor Princess of Falador Princess of Lumbridge Princess of Al Kharid Kharidia Duchess of Al Kharid =Widowhood = Grand Duchess of Northern Kharidia Queen of Kharidia =Elizabeth = Elizabeth was revealed to the public on her birthday, at the time where Emma was an Aerendyl, and Queen of Kharidia. At the time she was revealed, Emma had already divorced Filis. This would later cause her death. Elizabeth, only three, followed her father, until she found him, but seeing him sad, she thought she would see him another time. After Emma had abdicated, she had left Elizabeth at the palace, where Elizabeth then wandered out into the bustling town. Elizabeth saw the Shantay Pass, and wandered through, the guards not seeing her. She was captured by bandits, who proceeded to cut off a slither of flesh each day she lived, waiting for a ransom to come. This carried on for three weeks, the little princess eventually bleeding to death after a long battle. She was thrown out into the desert, until a search party finally found her, her toes mauled from the animals. They delivered her to Emma, who quickly buried her before she went away. And note, not once in her life did she hear Emma say she loved her... Retiring Aftermath Birthday Presents Here's a list of special birthday presents that Emma has received. This section is subject to massive change or removal. 3rd Birthday These are presents that Emma got for her 3rd birthday. Protection Gold Necklace A magic gold necklace that generates a magic veil if she's about to get hurt to protect her. It can be broken by powerful magic. It was given to her by her family's doctor, Jaden Clide, when he pretended to be Dev Carter. Brooch A brooch that was given to her by a Genic Family mercenary named Kenny Lysander for her 3rd birthday. 5th Birthday This is a present that Emma got for her 5th birthday. Combat Knife A well-crafted combat knife that a Genic Family mercenary named Kenny Lysander gave to her for her 5th birthday. Trivia -Emma was born on February 26, 2011 in real life time. Credits -Howdia, the roleplayer of Emma, for the information about Emma. Category:Characters Category:Genic Family Category:Humans Category:Blakan Family